The present invention is directed to an improved tamper resistant lid which is mounted on a container. The container may be either a glass or plastic container. In either case, the container includes an outwardly extending return lip adjacent its upper end. This type of container is well known in the art. The lid or cap of the present invention includes two separate locking features and a tear strip which is removed by the user prior to removing the lid from the container. One of the locking devices is removed with the tear strip. The user may then remove the lid by forcing the other locking device over the return lip of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,571 is directed to a drum structure which includes a double locking device. This patent also discloses a tear strip. This patent does not disclose a structure which is readily susceptible to automatic filling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,934 is directed to a tamper resistant container lid which includes a tear strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,432 discloses a tamper evident closure having a removable lock ring which interlocks with a container lip. Once the lock ring is removed a shoulder on the closure interacts with the container lip to serve as a secondary lock.
The tamper resistant lid of the present invention provides an improved lid, which includes a secondary lock. The secondary lock is hingedly and spring-mounted, whereby automatic filling equipment may be utilized when the lids are positioned over the containers. After downward relative movement of the lid and the container has been completed, the secondary locking device has automatically sprung inwardly to its desired position below the container lip.